Plum
Plum is a character in Bravest Warriors. . She appeared in the comic, and now the animated YouTube series with her first appearance in "Gas-Powered Stick ". She is the Unofficial 5th Bravest Warrior, though she was not in the Animated Short. Personality Plum is more brave or less brave than everyone else. She might be the most powerful creature in all existence. Plum is best friends with Beth. Also memory gets weird around her. She has a double ancient personality that lives in her second brain. Appearance Plum is a pale pink skinned sea creature with a mermaid tail that appears at random moments and whilst swimming. She has short plum-colored hair with pink bangs and pink cheeks. She apparently has only three fingers and two toes. Plum wears a ripped pink shirt and pink shorts and she is bare-footed. The X-ray of her skull in Gas-Powered Stick shows that her eyes are purple. Weapons As of now she has no known weapons but she can cause memory loss. Relationships Impossibear Plum thinks impossibear is a jerk after he whacks her with the Gas Powered Stick which was given to him by the Emotion Lord . Beth Plum and Beth are best friends. Beth worries about bringing her over due to the guys trying to gain her affection. Chris Plum has a crush on Chris. It is unclear however if Chris feels the same way. Even though Chris has a Chrush on Beth he has been shown like Plum as well examples are in Gas-Powered Stick how he obviously enjoyed thier kiss and when Plum asked him "So do you want me to just give up?" Chris answered "Not really.". Chris is shown to be rather nervous around Plum sometimes even studering when talking to her. Danny Danny has a huge crush on Plum, and competes with Wallow for her attention. While she is aware of his affection (in his constant attempts to impress her) and is flattered by it, she only returns affection toward Chris. Wallow Wallow and Danny are in a similar boat in regards to Plum. They both constantly try to impress her and although she is flattered by this, her only love interest is Chris. Emotion Lord Emotion Lord and Plum have a mystereous relationship. In Gas-Powered Stick she appears to have unexplained anger toward him, and she retrieves and crushes the peach pit he indirectly gave to Chris and gave him a stern look. Strangely, despite Emotion in all his powerful abilites, he actually fears Plum and a great fear at that (ie. hiding in a washing machine after she glared at him). Plum shows anger to the Emotion Lord for some reasons unknown, but may be revealed in other episodes. Trivia *She is the unofficial 5th bravest warrior *She is great at chess *She only has 3 pointed fingers and 2 toes *Has a crush on Chirs Kirkman. This may affect chris's love with beth or not it depends on how plum is taking the situation if she is only going to like for a while or she will love chris and he loves her. *Like Chris she dislikes the Emotion Lord. Gallery Plum Concept.png|Plum Concept Design Plum.jpg Plum faces.jpg Plum GPS.jpg|Plum in the cartoon Can I try something weird.jpg Plumbrain.JPG|Plum's two brains Category:Characters Category:Females